Super Smash Bros. X Tekken
Super Smash Bros. X Tekken is a fighting game that features the best Nintendo and Tekken characters that you can choose from. The game would consist of over 80 characters (almost 100 counting DLC characters). The platforms would include Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo DSi XL and Nintendo 3DS and it is a 1-4 player game, rated T for teen for Fantasy Violence and Animated Blood. Gameplay The gameplay is just like Tekken, it starts with two characters fighting each other and the fight will continue until one member of each team is KO'ed. Once again, like Tag Team Tournament, there can be two fighters on each team and the player can perform special-type tag throws and if timed correctly, can be countered. The plot will be the same for each character: to enter into the tournament and win. Unlike the original Super Smash Bros, there will be no knockbacks or launches; it would be basic Tekken-style fighting. All of the Super Smash Bros. character's specials will be part of an advanced button combination like the Tekken characters. Returning from T6 and TTTT2 is "Bound" where characters that are attacked in front of a wall will be thrashed against it; if broken, the receiving character will fall down to another level of the venue and the delivering character's tag partner will be waiting for the opponent to keep a combo going. Another thing that comes back is the recovery boost from TTTT2. While a used partner switches with another, their health bar will light up signifying a recovery boost and once tagged in, they will recieve a 5 second attack boost. To add more elements from Super Smash Bros., the boosted character will have visual effects of Starman, which includes the character lighting up and sparkling like they used the item. The usual comeback are the tag team moves. Every character, even a Super Smash Bros. character, has a Special Alliance that they share when doing tag moves and pre/post-match cutscenes.The Special Alliance system is based on rivalries, friendships, celebrations and even rituals, i.e. Xiayou and Panda, or Mario and Peach. The games will not have playable items like they do on Super Smash Bros., but they will include special Super Smashes for each SSB and TKN character. The Super Smashes will not be based on damage, but will be based on performance. Once you see a character's hands and wrists light up, you can perform it and it will cause maximum damage to your opponent. One thing you will notice is that I included Yoshi, Bowser, and Ganondorf's Super Smashes (Super Dragon, Giga Bowser, and Beast Ganon) as playable characters. Their original states will turn into their alter egos during their final smash. Their egos from the selective state will have characteristics like their originals, but will still keep their moveset, and have a Level 2 Super Smash that will turn them back to normal after impact or attempt. The venues would be inspired by Nintendo-based environments and underground stadiums inspired by Tekken. Some venues will make a return, including the throwback "Final Destination" stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. To make the video game more "SSB-ish" (sorry for my unprofessional language there. :) some of the venues will have some type of environmental obstacle or obstacles to make everything more interesting. Like I mentioned before, there will be no playable items to use, throw, or take for extra support; it's mostly bare-knuckle Tekken-style fighting. Console characters (from Super Smash Bros.) *Bowser/Giga Bowser *Captain Falcon *Charizard/Mega Charizard X *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Falco *Fox *Ganondorf/Beast Ganon *Greninja *Ike *King Dedede *Kirby *Link *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Luigi *Mario *Marth *Mega Man *Meta Knight *Ness *Peach *Pit *Rosalina & Luma *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Solid Snake *Sonic *Villager *Wario/Wario Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Wolf *Yoshi/Super Dragon *Zelda/Sheik Console characters (from Tekken) *Alex *Alisa Bosconovitch *Anna Williams *Armor King *Asuka Kazama *Baek Doo Dan *Bob Richards *Bruce Irvin *Bryan Fury *Christie Monteiro *Craig Marduk *Eddy Gordo *Feng Wei *Ganryu *Heihachi Mishima *Hwoarang *Jack-7 *Jaycee *Jin Kazama/Devil Jin *Jimpachi Mishima *Jun Kazama *Kazuya Mishima/Devil Kazuya *King *Kuma/Panda *Lars Alexandersson *Law (Marshall and Forest) *Lei Wulong *Leo Kliesen *Lili de Rochefort *Ling Xiaoyu *Mokujin *Nina Williams *Paul Phoenix *Prototype Jack *Raven *Roger Jr. *Sergei Dragunov *Steve Fox *Tiger Jackson *True Ogre *Wang Jinrei *Yoshimitzu *Zafina DLC Characters *Angel *Ancient Ogre *Blue Alloy (Zelda/Peach moveset with additional moves) *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario *Cranky Kong *Dr. Bosconovitch *Dr. Mario *Kunimitsu *Mewtwo *Michelle Chang *Mihanu Hirano *Red Alloy (Captain Falcon moveset with additional moves) *Roy *Sebastian *Slim Bob *Toon Link *Unknown *Yellow Alloy (Mario moveset with additional moves) Character Bios Mario *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fighting Style: Self-taught Martial Arts, Commando Wrestling *Likes: Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, spaghetti, power-ups, the Mushroom Kingdom, saving the Mushroom Kingdom *Dislikes: Bowser, evil, Bomb-ombs, the Wario Brothers *Family: Luigi (brother), Yoshi (fatherly figure when he was newborn), Wario (evil clone) *Nintendo Universe: Super Mario *Tekken Rival: Jin Kazama *Alignment: Good * Tier List Grade B- *Final Smash: The Mario Finale (Mario starts by dashing in and catching the opponent in the stomach with a lightning punch, stunning him/her, then backflips back to deliver a wave of red inferno shooting from his hands for an instant KO.) Attributes: *Power: B *Speed: B *Agility: B *Technique: B- *Moveset Creativity: B- *Durability: B Special Alliance Partners: *Bowser *Peach *Luigi *Yoshi *Dr. Mario *Fox *Kirby *Falco *Sonic *Yellow Alloy *Jin Kazama *Heihachi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima *Armor King *Jaycee *Eddy Gordo *Christie Monteiro *Tiger Jackson Bowser *Weight Class: Super Heavyweight *Fighting Style: King Koopa-style Wrestling, Rough House *Likes: Kidnapping Peach, taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser Jr., his minions and Koopalings *Dislikes: The Mario Brothers, helping the Mario Brothers *Family: Bowser Jr. (son), Koopalings (unknown children or close minions), Clawdia (wife, deceased) *Nintendo Universe: Super Mario *Tekken Rival: Armor King *Alignment: Evil *Tier List Grade: D- *Final Smash: Giga Bowser (There are no trigger attacks; Bowser will turn into Giga Bowser, a more ferocious side of Bowser. He becomes invulnerable for 10 seconds and has an attack boost, an agility boost, and a durability boost.) Attributes: *Power: A+ (S when Giga Bowser) *Speed: D (C+ when Giga Bowser) *Agility: D- (C when Giga Bowser) *Technique: C- *Moveset Creativity: C *Durability: A (S when Giga Bowser) Special Alliance Partners: *Mario *Peach *Ganondorf *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King Dedede *Shadow Mario *Heihachi Mishima *King *Armor King *Prototype Jack *Jack-7 (When Giga Bowser): *Beast Ganon *Super Dragon Yoshi *Charizard/Mega Charizard X *True Ogre *Ancient Ogre *Devil Kazuya *Devil Jin *Angel Peach *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fighting Style: Unknown *Likes: The Mario Bros., Toads, Toadsworth, Mushroom Kingdom, running the Mushroom Kingdom *Dislikes: Bowser, the Koopalings, getting captured (mostly by Bowser) *Nintendo Universe: Super Mario *Family: Toadsworth (grandfather-like figure) *Tekken Rival: Ling Xiayou *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: C *Final Smash: Kiss Goodnight (Peach's trigger will be a kick to the gut. Her opponentis dazed and grabbed by the face. Peach then rapidly slaps the opponent, sending them in a groggy state, ending with an all powerful... blowing of a kiss, sending a heart to instantly KO the opponent) Attributes: *Power: C *Speed: C+ *Agility: B *Technique: B+ *Moveset Creativity: B+ *Durability: C Special Alliance Partners: *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Zelda *Sheik *Rosalina & Luma *Jun Kazama *Asuka Kazama *Bob Richards *Nina Williams *Anna Williams Yoshi *Weight Class: Heavyweight *Fighting Style: Unknown *Likes: Eating, sleeping, eating (yes, I'm serious), Mario (especially as a baby), running *Dislikes: Shy Guys, Bowser (especially as a baby), evil *Nintendo Universe: Yoshi's Island, Super Mario *Family: Mario (best friend and fatherly figure as a baby), other Yoshis, Boshi (presumable brother or clone, and rival) *Tekken Rival: Alex *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: B- *Final Smash: Super Dragon Yoshi (There are no trigger attacks; Yoshi will turn into a Super Dragon and has the ability to fly in combat. He is invulnerable for 10 seconds and has an agility boost, a technique boost, and a durability boost.) Attributes: *Power: B+ *Speed: A+ *Agility: B (A+ when Super Dragon) *Technique: C (A when Super Dragon) *Moveset Creativity: A- *Durability: B- (A- when Super Dragon) Special Alliance Partners: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Kirby *Link *King Dedede *Donkey Kong *Alex *King *Roger Jr. *Kuma *Panda *Yellow Alloy (When Super Dragon): *Charizard/Mega Charizard X *Giga Bowser *Alisa Bosconovitch *Super Sonic Luigi *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fighting Style: Self-taught, Martial Arts *Likes: Mario, Peach, Daisy (really likes), Helping Mario out on journeys, power-ups, saving the Mushroom Kingdom *Dislikes: Ghosts, Bowser, practically anything that can scare him or make him tremble in fear *Nintendo Universe: Super Mario *Family: Mario (brother) *Tekken Rival: Lei Wulong *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: C+ *Final Smash: Negative Zone (Luigi will dance, creating an atmosphere of negative energy, which will make the opponent groggy, until Luigi does an attack. If the attack is simple, it will do little damage, but will still be effective as long as they're in the Neg. Zone. One strong attack like the Green Missile or the Super Punch will create an instant KO.) Attributes: *Power: B- *Speed: B *Agility: B+ *Technique: B *Moveset Creativity: B+ *Durability: B- Special Alliance Partners: *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Rosalina & Luma *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Dr. Mario *Yellow Alloy *Lei Wulong *Marshall Law *Forest Law *Mokujin *Ling Xiayou *Yoshimitsu *Kuma *Panda Rosalina & Luma *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fighting Style: Magical Powers *Likes: Lumas, helping Mario and heroes, Kart racing *Dislikes: Unknown *Family: Lumas (Being a guardian to them, Lumas refer to her as "Mama") *Nintendo Universe: Super Mario *Tekken Rival: N/A *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: TBA *Final Smash: TBA Attributes: *Power: C+ *Speed: C *Agility: C *Technique: A *Moveset Creativity: B *Durability: C+ Special Alliance Partners: *Peach *Mario *Luigi *Zelda *Sheik *Angel *Devil Kazuya *Devil Jin *Alisa Bosconovitch *Blue Alloy Bowser Jr.* *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fighting Style: Unknown *Likes: Taking over with his father, being with his father, crashing Mario parties, painting *Dislikes: Mario, The Mario Brothers, losing *Family: Bowser (father), Koopalings (presumable brothers and sister) *Nintendo Universe: Super Mario *Tekken Rival: N/A *Alignment: Evil *Tier List Grade: TBA *Final Smash: Paintwheel of Pain (Bowser Jr.'s trigger attack will be a headbutt to the opponents gut. He then jumps over the opponent and then comes down in slow motion. He covers his face with his mask, then speeds back up with a pinwheel attack with his paintbrush, splattering paint while virtually mutilating the opponent, doing great damage.) Attributes: *Power: B *Speed: B+ *Agility: B- *Technique: C- *Moveset Creativity: B *Durability: C+ Special Alliance Partners: *Bowser *Diddy Kong *Luigi *Raven Wario *Weight Class: Heavyweight *Fighting Style: Rough house *Likes: Onions, sleeping, being macho, "letting one go", motorcycle riding *Dislikes: Mario, losing *Family: Mario (clone), Waluigi (brother) *Nintendo Universe: WarioWare!, Super Mario *Tekken Rival: Paul Phoenix *Alignment: Evil (sometimes neutral) *Tier List Grade: B+ *Final Smash: Wario Man! (There are no attacks to trigger this; Wario will turn into his alter-ego "ANTI-hero version" of himself, "Wario Man". This will make him invulnerable for 10 seconds and will give him a power, speed, agility, and durability boost.) Attributes: *Power: B+ (A when Wario Man) *Speed: C (B+ when Wario Man) *Agility: D+ (B when Wario Man) *Technique: D- *Moveset Creativity: A- *Durability: B+ (A+ when Wario Man) Special Alliance Partners: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *King Dedede *Lucas *Ness *Ganryu *Heihachi Mishima *Wang Fei *Bob Richards *Slim Bob *Wang Jinrei *Paul Phoenix Donkey Kong *Weight Class: Super Heavyweight *Fighting Style: Boxing, self-taught combat *Likes: Bananas, Diddy Kong (his best friend), being an extraordinary ape *Dislikes: Evil, thieves (especially ones who steal his bananas), Kremlings, King K. Rool, when friends are in danger *Family: Diddy Kong (best friend, considered as a brother), Cranky Kong (considered as a grandfather of some sort) *Nintendo Universe: Donkey Kong Country, Super Mario *Tekken Rival: Craig Marduk *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: C+ *Final Smash: Konga Beat (Donkey Kong's trigger attack will be a knee straight to the opponents gut, sending them into a hunchback position, then DK will jump and double axel the opponent under him. The he pulls out his bongos as the opponent tries to recover. DK plays a short tune and sends waves to the player. The more on time the beat is, the more damage the opponent will take.) Attributes: *Power: A *Speed: C+ *Agility: B- *Technique: D *Moveset Creativity: C *Durability: A Special Alliance Partners: *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Captain Falcon *Little Mac *Fox *Craig Marduk *Jack-7 *Prototype Jack *Alex *Roger Jr. *Cranky Kong Diddy Kong *Weight Class: Cruiserweight *Fighting Style: Monkey-style Acrobatics *Likes: Bananas, Donkey Kong (his best friend), going on journeys with Donkey Kong. *Dislikes: Kremlings, King K. Rool, evil *Family: Donkey Kong (best friend, considered as a brother), Cranky Kong (considered as a grandfather of some sort) *Nintendo Universe: Donkey Kong Country, Super Mario *Tekken Rival: Roger Jr. *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: A *Final Smash: Peanut Buster (Diddy's trigger attack will be a backflip pelee kick to the opponent. He then climbs onto the opponent's face and bicycle kicks him/her in the face repeatedly, throws them aside, pulls out two peanut guns and shoots both of them with excellent force into the opponent, either taking a great amount of his/her life or KO'ing them instantly.) Attributes: *Power: C- *Speed: A- *Agility: S *Technique: B *Moveset Creativity: A *Durability: D+ Special Alliance Partners: *Donkey Kong *Greninja *Fox *Falco *Villager *Yoshi *Roger Jr. *Asuka Kazama *Jun Kazama *Alex *Cranky Kong *Kunimitsu *Bowser Jr. Cranky Kong *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fighting Style: Monkey-Style Martial Arts, self-taught *Likes: Working on experiments, just relaxing *Dislikes: Too much noise, Kremlings, evil, King K. Rool *Family: Donkey and Diddy Kong (friends and grandson-figures) *Nintendo Universe: Donkey Kong Country *Tekken Rival: Wang Jinrei *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: TBA *Final Smash: TBA Attributes: *Power: C *Speed: B+ *Agility: B+ *Technique: S *Moveset Creativity: A *Durability: C Special Alliance Partners: *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Marshal Law *Wang Jinrei *Ling Xiayou *Heihachi Mishima *Jin Kazama Link *Weight Class: Middleweight *Fight Style: Hyrulian *Likes: Helping people in need, Zelda, ventures and journeys *Dislikes: Ganondorf, evil at every turn *Family: Unknown *Nintendo Universe: Legend of Zelda *Tekken Rival: Yoshimitsu *Alignment: Good *Tier List Grade: C *Final Smash: Triforce Slash (Link will trap the opponent in the Triforce logo, while he dashes to him/her, delivering devastating slashes, then charges one at the end. Once the last attack hits, it's sure to end the opponents total life bar. If it doesn't, then damn, that character has good durability!) Attributes: *Power: B- *Speed: B *Agility: B *Technique: B+ *Moveset Creativity: B *Durability: B Special Alliance Partners: *Zelda *Shiek *Yoshi *Mario *Ganondorf *Ike *Marth *Meta Knight *Yoshimitsu *Kunimitsu *Toon Link *Blue Alloy STILL IN PROGRESS... :)